


We're up all night and found Bucky

by Beckendorf



Series: The Superest of weddings [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Emotional Baggage, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Much emotion, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony fixes all, Winter Soldier feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/pseuds/Beckendorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a wedding to plan and a best man to find...was this really the freedom he was willing to pay for? </p>
<p>(Minor spoilers for Captain America 2/The Winter Soldier. The official sequel to "a most unusual wake up call".) [reposted and improved]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're up all night and found Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exam tomorrow and I'm spending my time writing Fanfiction. 
> 
> Think of all the As I'm gonna get! 
> 
> Answer: none 
> 
> Also please note bad formatting due to the fact I'm on mobile sorry.

It was amazing what two soldiers, one genius and a super-assassin could achieve in just under two days. Within the first few hours of Tony’s proposal to Steve at his hospital bed side, they’d already made 3 different guest lists and a seating plan. Two days later and their suits, venue, food, theme and flowers were already chosen. Steve had found the whole process overwhelming. Whilst he’d adapted quite well to the 21st century, he found it difficult to cope with how spoilt for choice they were. Do I want Light lilac, dark lilac or chrome lilac accents with my off white roses? Or would blood orange work better? Natasha was a pro and seemed to know how to carry out the process as smoothly as possible. Sam was next with his domesticated lifestyle advice. Tony had excellent experience from Pepper and Steve…well, he just sat there and gave his opinion. Which explained perfectly why he was taking a midnight walk to the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian-a strange habit he wasn’t quite proud of. It wasn’t a narcissism thing, he was glad they hadn’t actually returned the uniform yet. Seeing a mannequin of himself with a shield in front of the crotch was probably the best feature of the whole thing. But he came to be with his friends, to honour their service. Because he never got to see them again. And he never will. It was hard to slip out. Tony was adamant that he rest (which was ironic coming from him) after his many injuries. What was even more peculiar about the situation was that tomorrow they would begin the search for the perpetrator responsible for it-the Winter Soldier. Who also just happened to be Steve’s best man. If he agreed of course. Steve hadn't actually asked him yet...or found him, for that matter. Formalities. As he approached the security entrance of the museum, he noticed the lock had already been picked. To the untrained eye it would seem locked and unsuspicious, but after consistent weeks of sneaking in, Steve knew a bad lock when he saw one. It wasn’t likely to be anything too ominous-if anyone wanted to attack Steve they would’ve done so already. Yet it could be a trap…where better to catch him than in his own exhibit. He quietly opened the door and slipped in. The alarm system had been disabled too. Whoever it was certainly wasn’t trying to be subtle. He was shield-less today (pun intended) but Natasha, being the mother hen she was, had slipped a tiny pistol into his jacket pockets without his knowledge. So he was armed…in a sense. He wasn’t entirely sure what it did since he’d seen Tony tamper with it too. He finally entered the periphery of the exhibition after cautiously scaling the hallways. The lights were on, but only a select few. The videos and interactive sets were (thankfully) inactive. He continued to tiptoe towards the centre of the room, the area with the most illumination. So far as he could tell, there was only on other person present as only the sound of singular breathing entered his ears. He was nearing the area; the figure was sat in front of the glass plate bearing Bucky’s life. The figure seemed to have noticed him too, slipping out from behind it. A large baseball hat obscured his face until the man lifted his head to face Steve. “Bucky…?” He stilled, staring at the man in front of him. Out of all the possibilities in his mind, this had most certainly not been one of them. Bucky took the hat off and smiled, “Told you I’d see you in hell.” He replied, his voice a little hoarser than Steve remembered. He laughed; so far so good. “You, uh, you remember that?” Bucky swayed his head, “Course-your apartment, summer of 39.” Steve nodded. “How’d you get them back?” "Sorta came back themselves y’know? Flooded my mind when I slept. Without…them brainwashing me every day, the memories actually stay in my head.” He tried to sound light, but there was the undertone of 70 years’ worth of torture, and Steve desperately tried to restrain himself from physically wincing. “Yeah.” Steve really didn’t know what else to say. There were a thousand questions on his mind; both work related and personal. He needed the intel on Hydra…but he also wanted to know if Bucky remembered everything, if Bucky was still…well Bucky. “I see my best friend for the first time properly after 70 years and all I get is a “yeah”?” He said, holding his arms open for a hug. Steve smiled and sincerely hoped the moisture in his eyes was not what he thought it was before walking into the smaller man’s embrace. It was a good thing he was used to holding the Iron Man suit, because he almost didn’t notice the feel of Bucky’s mechanical arm resting on his back. It was a strange type of nostalgia, and yet something completely different altogether. “It’s good to have you back Buck.” Steve said, once they’d pulled apart. “Aw don’t be getting all sentimental on me now. I was pretty damn happy with the way we used to be.” He said, smiling at the look on Steve’s face. “Yeah, so was I…” He replied, looking to some of the old photos. His eyes rested on one of him and Peggy, and he tried to ignore the feeling of dread that crept into his gut. “Sorry about Agent Carter by the way. She’d’ve been a damn fine wife.” Bucky slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders, and the act was just so damn familiar. It really was like old times. But Steve was still tense. Now was his time. He’d found Bucky, which meant they didn't need to go on a trek across the world in an attempt to find him. Now he just had to convince him to join their little resistance. And be his best man. “Yeah, uh, about that…I’m actually engaged.” The arm descended from his shoulders as Bucky turned to face Steve. “Engaged? To who?” Steve took a deep breath. He wasn’t entirely sure what Bucky’s stand on…gay marriage was. Sure they’d been in the army and they’d seen a few things and been a few places, but that wasn’t love. Not like this. “Well…uh I’m sure you’ve heard of him-“ "Him? Wow, lucky fella.” Bucky lifted his brows, a cocky smile graving his features. “Oh I am.” A third voice joined their conversation as Tony Stark came into view, entering from the hall. “Tony…what are you doing here?” Steve delivered the inevitable question. "You are ridiculously predictable, you know that?” He said as he looped his arms around his fiancé’s neck. “You must be Bucky. Tony Stark, you probably knew my father-he was a giant ass.” Bucky snorted. “Sure I knew him. How’d you manage to bench Steve?” "Quite easily actually-I think it was the time we ended up naked in the hot tub? Or was it that night in LA?” "Tony!” Steve’s cheeks reddened a little-not out of embarrassment, but because Tony was giving Bucky perfect blackmail material. “Anyway I doubt Steve managed to cut to the chase-he was probably too busy being emotional and just generally very Captain America, but as you know there is a wedding and, well, both Steve and I would be honoured if you could be our best man. Well not our best man but Steve’s.” Buckys face contorted into shock, & he visibly paled as he looked between them both, more than a little taken back. “You want me to…after all that I’ve done-did?” Steve bowed his head, not wishing for the grim reminder, but Tony already had it covered. “Hey, it’s not our past that dictates our future.” Tony said, disentangling himself from Steve to place a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Trust me, I have blood on my hands and now? I’m a respected hero getting married to the most godly man on the planet.” Steve smiled “Remember Bucky? You promised, back when we were-“ “16, the roof of your apartment... I remember. Your mom made us apple pie..." He smiled. “I…I’d love to be your best man. I just don’t have a suit.” Tony smirked. “Not a problem my friend, now why don’t we leave this depressing time capsule and head back. Tomorrow we’ll leave for the mansion-oh you’re going to love it. Steve designed it you know? We’ve got speakers, game consoles, home theatre-the whole works…” Tony lead Bucky out of the exhibit, never once letting go of his shoulder. Bucky looked genuinely interested, and it seemed like a lifetime of tension had been lifted off his face. His eyes may still posses a dark and soulless quality, but Steve was sure that would be fixed over time. It was impossible to remain so around Tony. As he watched them go he realised how unbelievably lucky he was.


End file.
